lotr our way
by RJD
Summary: three girls are thrown into middle earth and join in on the adventure of their lives.
1. Its to Middle Earth we go

LOTR fanfic-  
  
disclamer: we own NOTHING!!!!! got it? absolutely nothing... Tolken owns everything and is the one responsible for the master pieces know as the Lord of the Rings  
  
and any other writings of middle earth. and we don't own hot topic either!  
  
the beginning:  
  
  
  
everything started out pretty normal that day. jade, dusk and raven were out shopping at hot topic in the mall. jade was busy looking through a rack of shirts while raven was going through the jewelry. raven and jade had to drag dusk along, and now she was standing at the register, against her will, pouting.  
  
" raven, what do you think of this one?" jade called. she was holding up a navy blue shirt with killer ducks on the front. raven looked back and smirked a little.  
  
" it's okay; i wouldn't wear it though," answered raven, turing back and picking up a silver ring with a garnet stone in it. jadde shook her head and chuckled. she wouldn't wear it either.  
  
" what do you think dusk?" she asked, turing to dusk. dusk shook her head and went out the door.  
  
" be right back" raven sighed, taking off after dusk. after a few minutes of searching, she found dusk in the lobby to the movie theatre and dragged her back to the store.  
  
" No! come on guys!" cried dusk, dragging her feet. she backed up in the hallway.  
  
" okay, fine," raven said," go look around here for a while. we'll be done soon."  
  
" promise?"  
  
" promise."  
  
raven walked back to the jewelry and dusk headed to the bookstore across the hall. after looking around for a while, she bought a LOTR poster and character guide. then she went back to hot topic, determined to get her friends out. she walked into the store to find them in the same exact spots. both girls looked up as she walked in.  
  
" what'd you get?" asked jade. walking over with a hot topic bag.  
  
"just a book and a poster." she answered, smiling.  
  
" cool, lets see the poster," raven said , who had come up behind them, a bag also in her hand. dusk made a face.  
  
"why do you bother with that stuff?"she asked, pointing to that bag.  
  
" because i do! know lets see the poster!" raven was geting frustrated. dusk took out the poster, holding it carefully so they couldn't see it. they leaned in, looking at it. the poster was of legolas,aiming his bow and ready to shoot at some unseen foe. raven reached over to get a better look.  
  
" hey, get you own!" she yelled. raven and jade exchanged somewhat evil glances. dusk gulped and backed away. she knew what was coming.  
  
" on three?" jade asked. raven nodded.  
  
" one...two...three!"  
  
dusk took off and both girls ran after her. as jade ran through the doorway, the alarms went off.  
  
" crap!" she cried. she was still holding that stupid duck shirt!  
  
" sorry!" she called to the guy working there. she quickly put the shirt back on the rack. the guy nodded, indicating that she could leave. she dashed out the door and down the hallway. soon she caught up with raven.  
  
" hey. where'd dusk go?" she asked.  
  
" back in the theatre." raven let out a long sigh. both girls snuck past the ticket guy and into the theatre after their friend.   
  
after peering into several theatres, they found her sitting in the back at the showing of ROTK. they rolled their eyes. jade snuck behind dusk, clamping a hand over her mouth. they both grabbed each one of dusks arms and dragged her out.  
  
" you know you really are incredibly pathetic."said jade once they were out. dusk rolled her eyes and unrolled the poster. her friends had won: this time! she looked down at the poster and gasped.  
  
" what?" asked jade in a concerned voice.  
  
" it's-it's moving!"cried dusk.  
  
" what's moving?"asked raven. she and jade exchanged confused looks.  
  
" the poster!"  
  
" let me see!" jade and raven said in unison. they each grabbed a side of the poster in effort to look closer.   
  
there was a flash of light and they were gone.  
  
well here's the first chapter, the first of many (i hope) chapter two will be up soon 


	2. To Bree

Jade: Hey to all the readers!  
  
Raven: Yo to y'all...  
  
Dusk: *sighs at the moving Legolas picture*  
  
Jade and Raven: *roll their eyes*  
  
Dusk: I wouldn't do that Raven or Jade...  
  
Jade and Raven: Why not?  
  
Dusk: Cuz...You never know who can die the quickest when fed to the orcs...*evil grin*  
  
Jade and Raven: *look slightly afraid to one another*  
  
Dusk Raven and Jade: Okay we'll get on with the story! But first..WE DO NOT OWN LOTR...wished I did though....  
  
Jade: Last Time  
  
"The poster!"  
  
"Let me see!" Jade and Raven say in unison. They each grabbed a side of the poster in effort to see it closer.  
  
There was a flash of light and they were gone  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dusk was the first to awaken. She opened her eyes and saw two faces looking down at her. For an instant, she thought they were on lookers in the mall, wondering, as she was why she was lying unconscious on the floor. Then she realizes who the faces belong to.  
  
She sits up and cries out. The on lookers back away, frightened. Again, Dusk screams.  
  
"Holy friggin; seashells!!" Dusk always being a fan of strange phrases, "You're hobbits!!"  
  
This time her screaming awaken her friends. Raven jumps up and pulls out a small steel blade she carries every where for her own safety.  
  
Jade quickly jumps up as well. She didn't pull out a weapon, but is comforted by the fact her somewhat mother always makes her carry a small, sheathed knife.  
  
Dusk, still shaken, jumps to her feet and backs away from the hobbits.  
  
"Oh come on!" Jade says, "Supposing they actually ARE hobbits, they're not exactly known for killing girls on a road!"  
  
"I don't care! You two be as calm and cool as you want, but just this once I am FREAKING OUT!"  
  
Raven and Jade give her looks, "CHILL!" they both yell. Then they turn back to the shocked, so-called hobbits.  
  
"Ladies...your names?" asks a hobbit with short, curly hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
Dusk gives him a wary look. Jade and Raven roll their eyes.  
  
Raven steps forward. The hobbits back away, eyeing the knife in he left hand.Raven realizes why they were scared. She tosses the bladeand Jade, instinctively, catches it ar the handle. The hobbits relax a little.  
  
"I'm Raven," she begins the introduction, "The one who caught the dagger is Jade," Jade nods, "And the one by her is Dusk," Dusk gives a small nod.  
  
The first hobbit speaks again, "My name is Frodo Baggins. This is Samwise Gamgee, or Sam, "Frodo points to a hobbit next to him, who nods, "This is Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry, "He points to a strict looking hobbit, who nods, also, "And that's Perigrin Took, or Pippin," Pippin nods to the girls, "Both are of my kin."  
  
The girls exchange looks. Their assumtions were now just confirmed. Dusk squeals, Jade gives a warm, but wide, smile, adn Raven grins.  
  
Raven steps forward, again, and goes through the line shaking each hobbit's hand. Jade and Dusk do the same, Jade, muttering that women in Middle Earth do not shake hands.  
  
The three girls look to one another, grinning, something telling them the adventure of a lifetime is just beginning.  
  
~*~*Later~*~*Later~*~Later*~*Later~*~*Later~*~Later*~*  
  
"You don't think this is some kind of hoax, do you?" Dusk whispers to Jade later that night. They are walking along with the four hobbits, not too far ahead. They are, no surprise to the girls, heading to the Bree.  
  
"No...How could anyone pull this off?" asks Jade.  
  
"I dunno...Some wierd group hallucination or something?" replies Dusk.  
  
"We're not crazy!!" Raven steps into the conversation.  
  
"Just shush; we'll be there soon!" Jade stops the iminent argument.  
  
"Yeah. Let's just hope we survive," says Dusk, ever the group sceptic.  
  
"You're so positive, D, oh so positive," Raven says.  
  
"Shhh!" Jade says, seeing the hobbit introduced to them as Merry is approaching them.  
  
"Best keep up, ladies," he says, looking around nervously.  
  
"What's with him?" Dusk asks as he retreats back to the group of hobbits.  
  
"Duh! They're worried about the Nazgul!" Jade and Raven cry out in unison, turning on her in exasperation.  
  
"Oh...yeah," Dusk replies. She pulls a small blade out from her pocket, "Think you're the only one's whose mom thinks you can't leave without getting killed?"  
  
Raven andJade stare at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Okay...I wasn't expecting that..." says Jade.  
  
"Well," Dusk cries, "You two have weapons. I'm not going to let you think I'm unamred! Then you'll be trying to protect me the whole time!"  
  
"Alrighty then. But we might want to keep them hidden from those guys," says Raven, pointing to the hobbits ahead of them.  
  
"Why? They have swords, don't they? They steal them from the Borrow- downs!" says Jade.  
  
Dusk and Raven look at her in confusion.  
  
"You two have GOT to read the books!" Jade cries.  
  
"Uh..." Dusk interjects, "We're starting to get behind again. And, just a thought, but they actually knwo how to get to Bree!"  
  
They quicken their pace in order to join the hobbits ahead of them.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, Dusk," Jade begins, "Do you still have your poster and book? I'm just thinking if we did get lost, we could probably find a map in the book. They always have one."  
  
"Yeah, I still have the book. But..." she pauses long enough to hit Raven and Jade on the head, "You two ripped my poster in half!" she shouts.  
  
Both girls give sheepish grins.  
  
"Not our fault," says Jade, holding her hands up, "How did we know you bought some wacky portkey poster!"  
  
"Well, don't start blaming me either!" Dusk yells defensively.  
  
"Both of you just BACK OFF! Its no one's fault!" Raven finally intervenes, "If we start fighting now, we'll never sort this out!"  
  
The girls jump as one of the hobbits let out a frightened scream and beginning. They hear a high-pitched, inhuman scream and hooves pounding the ground.  
  
Dusk and Jade take off after the shadowy figures of the hobbits ahead of them. Raven swerves off a bit and runs after a fourth small shadow. She knows it to be Frodo. She finds him face to face with a ringwraith. Thinking quickly, she grabs him around the waist and takes off after the others.  
  
They reach the dock on the Brandywine River just as the small raft was pushing off. She puts Frodo and gives him a nudge. He leaps onto the raft. Raven jumps quickly behind him, and narrowly missed had it not have been for Jade and Dusk. She smiles her thanks.  
  
As the small raft floated on, they can see the tall figure of a hooded rider on his horse.  
  
"Do you think they'll follow us, Frodo?" asks Pippin, "Are they after Bilbo's old rin-"  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Merry quiets Piipin, still not fully trusting the three girls.  
  
Everyone sits in silence for a while. Frodo and the other hobbits, except for Merry, sleep some. They were in need of Merry's navigational skills because his family is from around the river beds.  
  
The hobbits awaken soon again. They are nearing Bree. They do not want their raft to draw unwanted attention, so they pull it on shore about ten yards away from the dock.  
  
As they walked along the road to Bree, Jade's excitement grows.  
  
"We'll meet Aragorn soon!" Jade says to Raven.  
  
"You're just like Eowyn!" Raven says, "You're going to get hurt! He loves Arwen."  
  
"Yeah..." says Jade, her smile fading slightly, "That's okay, though. I just want to meet him..."  
  
"The only thing about Eowyn is that she and Faramir get together, don't they?" Dusk asks, while interfering into their conversation.  
  
"Raven and Jade sigh, "You got that from the movie, didn't you?"  
  
"Nope," Dusk says, fairly proud of herself, "Page 261 to 262, soft covered book, in Return of the King."  
  
Jade nods in approval, then turns to Raven, "You should take a leaf out of her book."  
  
Raven glares in reply.  
  
They walk on and quickly reach the large gate of Bree.  
  
"Be careful of what you say in here, guys," Jade whispers as the gatekeeper gives his short speech about the 'strange folk around.'  
  
He let them in and they hea to The Prancing Pony. The girls sit at separate tables as the hobbits, letting them have their privacy.  
  
The They get many stares and suddenly Dusk knows why.  
  
"Out clothes! We're such idiots!" She cries. They are all wearing jeans and T-shirts. Not exactly traditional Middle Earth attire.  
  
"Hah!" cries Raven, pulling out her Hot Topic bag. She forgot she was carrying it, "These may help some."  
  
She and Jade begin distributing Mideaval style jewelry among themselves and Dusk. It wouldn't help a lot, but maybe it would make them somewhat less conspicuous.  
  
"Uh-oh," says Jade, pointing to Pippin, who is revealing Frodo's reall name. Then she gasps, seeing a dark, hooded man with a pipe in the corner, "Oh God! Found him!"  
  
Raven and Dusk roll their eyes and then turn back to the hobbits. Just as predicted, Frodo and the ring go flying and he unintentionally turns invisible.  
  
They all roll their eyes as Strider grabs Frodo when he reappears, taking him upstairs. The hobbits hurry after them. Jade, Dusk, and Raven trudge after them.  
  
When they get upstairs, the hobbits already barged into Strider's room and he is attempting to explain that he is a good guy. He eyes the girls suspiciously.  
  
"We're with them," Dusk explains.  
  
"Ah..." He says, nodding, "And you are?"  
  
"Not from around here," Raven snorts.  
  
Dusk and Jade give her the looks. If they want to get to Rivendell, they have to get on Aragorn's good side.  
  
"I'm Jade," Jade begins,"That's Raven," she points to Raven, "and that's-"  
  
"Dusk," Dusk answers for her.  
  
"Strider," Aragorn introdues himself simply.  
  
Raven, Jade, and Dusk nod. They know that, of course. They walk to one of the cots in the room and sit down, listening, as Aragorn explains the Nazgul to the frightened hobbits.  
  
Soon, the hobbits tire and go to sleep. The girls decide they should trade some of their newly purchased jewelry for some less conspicuous clothing.  
  
"Be quick, Ladies," Aragorn advises, "You don't want to get caught by the wraiths!"  
  
"We know," they reply, revealing their weapons to him.  
  
"You come prepared?" He asks, surprised.  
  
"We know more than some would think," Jade replies.  
  
They leave the room and exit The Prancing Pony. Across the way is a tailor/seamstress and the girls walk in reluctantly.  
  
"What can we get for these?" asks Raven, presenting the jewelry. (Thankfully the place was open)  
  
The storekeeper's eyes grow wide. He, obviously, thought that the jewels are real.  
  
"Anything you want, Ladies!" he cries out, gathering up the jewels.  
  
They smile, glad that their plan went according to plan. Then they begin looking about. When they are done, they meet at the doorway.  
  
They each have a pack now. One simple dress, (they're trying to fit in, okay?) and men's clothing for the journey. They also bought some good leather boots.  
  
"So, awe're set?" Dusk asks, eager to leave the stuffy old store.  
  
"I think so," Raven answers, "You wanna change now?"  
  
"Nah," replies Jade, "We'll be sleeping at The Prancing Pony. Might as well sleep in what we've got."  
  
The others agree and make their way back to The Prancing Pony. They meet Aragorn, who suggests they stay with the night in his room, for safety's sake. They weren't very pleased, but reluctantly they agree.  
  
They lay down on the floor, thinking about the journeyahead of them. Their dreams were of Rivendell and meeting the elves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dusk: Well that's all for this chapter!  
  
Raven: Yep, all you need to do is review please...  
  
Jade: Please, that would be very nice of those who are reading! 


End file.
